Good Enough
by SirenWarren09
Summary: Talon is desperately in love with Torin, keeper of Disease. If she could just get his attention. . And after she has it. . . Is she really good enough? And what are these shadows tailing her? Maybe with Torin's help she could defeat them! TorinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Talon sat on the bed of Torin, keeper of Disease. She was watching him work on his computer as she often did and as he often did. Torin never left his room for the safety of his friends and the general public but that didn't make him boring. He hacked government databases for fun. That was interesting. To watch how enthralled he was by the codes and firewalls, may be a little nerdy but it was pretty great. It was the only time she ever really saw him smile.

Or if he was gaming online and just decimating his opponents.

She watched the intensity in his eyes and it melted her. She wished that intensity were focused on her. But they never were.

"You know, you're beautiful, Torin," She smiled at him. He ignored her. "I think you should come over here and strip me." She saw him sit upright. Talon sat up as well. Watching him.

. . . . . . . . Aaaaaaaand no.

He returned to his work and kept ignoring her.

The door to his bedroom opened and Strider walked in. "Hey," He smiled brightly.

"Hello, Strider darling. How are you?" Talon looked at him.

"Awesome," Strider smiled then looked more closely at Torin's computer screen. "New game, buddy?"

"Yes. And no, you cannot play it."

"Boys and their toys," Talon rolled her eyes.

Strider chuckled,"Okay, okay. Well, we're ordering food. What do you want? Ashlyn and the other ladies are very hungry."

"I want-" Talon didn't stick around to listen. She walked out of the room. She smiled when she saw Scarlet coming her way. The beautiful Scarlet, keeper of Nightmares and wife to Gideon, keeper of Lies. Talon used to envy Scarlet's appearance, she still sort of did. But she also loved her looks more than she used to.

She wasn't super tall and statuesque like Cameo and Pandora or luminously gorgeous like Anya and the Skyhawk sisters, or terrifyingly lovely like Scarlet, or even sparkling and angelic like Ashlyn, Josephina, and Olivia. Talon was. . . Well, Talon was just Talon. Nothing incredibly special but Talon was content with her appearance for now.

Talon was actually catapulted out of her thoughts by Scarlet. Who walked right through her. Talon gasped and turned to Scarlet. Okay. That one had hurt. She held her head. Damn it. She couldn't hold this form much longer. And she knew it. But she had been hoping to stay the rest of the night with Torin.

Well, confession time.

Talon wasn't ACTUALLY there. She was simply an astral projection of the real Talon who was desperately in lust/obsession with the stunning Keeper of Disease and his broad shoulders and snowy hair and ropes of muscles- Talon shivered. And his green, every shade of emerald to ever exist, eyes.

But anyway, Talon was just an asral projection and no one could see her. And the only reason she was here in astral form was because her physical body was laid up ina hospital bed.

In a coma.

About a eighteen months ago, Talon had been on a date with Strider, after being friends for two years. They were trying a date, despite her desire for Torin because Talon was lonely and she loved Strider as one of her dear friends, maybe she could love him as more. She had had a wonderful time. But on the way home, a large semi truck had come virtually out of nowhere, run them down, and then seemed to disappear. n

Strider had gotten out easy enough but the car was on fire, all engulfing, all consuming fire. He had tried to get Talon out. But it exploded.

And yet, Talon had survived. Somehow, she had made it out alive. But she'd been in a coma ever since. And then, just a few months ago, she had discovered her projection ability.

She had nearly gone mad inside her own head. In her comatose state she had experienced nothing but darkness, silence, and cold. No touch, no tenderness. Nothing. After months and months, Talon had nearly gone mad inside her own mind from the silence and darkness. But then she had begun thinking of Strider and the other Lords. . Of Torin. . . Then BAM! She had opened her eyes to see herself in Torin's bedroom.

Ever since, he projected into his room despite her inability to be seen or heard. It was nice to hear other people talk, watch them, not be consumed by darkness.

So, this was her life now. Watching but never partaking. Craving but never quenching.

And although she'd give anything to be physical and with them again, this was more than enough for now considering she had spent fourteen mnths alone in total sensory deprivation.

Talon took some deep breaths, then faded back into her own mind.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Talon opened her eyes and looked around the room she lay in. It was all polished, cher rywood floors and beautiful, lavish furniture of gold painted frame and red satin covered cushions and armrests. She was in a large four post bed with white, sheer curtains hanging around her, covered by white satin sheets and cotton comforters. There were large rugs with ivy vine designs sewn into them covering the floors in certain areas of the room. Like in front of the ivory colored marble mantled fireplace with the roaring fire in it. From the high vaulted ceilings were beautiful crystal chandeliers that glittered in the firelight and Talon found herself in awe of them.

Then the doors to the room opened and Torin walked in wearing a black suit with a white, long coat over it and small, rectangular glasses over his eyes. He sat on the bed and took her hand. He wore no gloves. Then he touched her cheek, "How are you feeling tonight?"

"I feel wonderful," She smiled dreamily. "How are you, Doctor Torin?"

"I am well, Miss Talia."

OKay, rewind: Talon had come to visit Torin after recovering some strength and found him asleep in bed. So, she had laid beside him and curled into his chest. Sometimes, not all the time, Talon could project into Torin's dreams if she was right beside him. But it was only during good dreams. She couldn't enter nightmares and soothe them away because his mind wasn't relaxed and open to her.

In his dreams Torin could touch and Talon could feel. He could see and hear Talon. But she was always named Talia in his dreams. She wondered if that was the name of an old lover of his that he missed from before his possession. She also never looked the way she did in reality.

She looked down at herself. She was dressed in a soft blue, spaghetti strapped nighty made of silk that hung to her knees and a matching robe. They were comfortable. She looked over at the mirror on the wall to her left. She had dark brown hair, the color of chocolate, it was in large, luxurious curls and reached her waist, her skin was paler than she usually had, her eyes were crystal blue, her lips as pink as rose petals and an adorable button nose. Her breasts were kind of large, her waist smaller than in reality. She had to admit though, Torin had dreamed her with a perfect apple bottom ass. Talon looked lovely. But she didn't look like Talon. This must be what Talia looked like. And that sort of made Talon sad because she didn't look at herself at all and this physical form was what Torin wanted, what he lusted for. This woman, Talia, she was good enough for Torin.

Anyway. . .

Talon sighed. She knew this scenario well. Torin, being the keeper of Disease longed for contact and to heal others with his care and touch, not sicken and kill them. Talon or "Talia" was a wealthy heiress who had fallen ill and Torin was the doctor that saved her life with his treatments. His dreams *cough*fantasies*cough* were commonly themed this way.

Talon didn't mind much though. A broad shouldered, muscular, pale haired, mountain of a warrior, who was basically every one of Talon's sex dreams come true, for a doctor? Yes, please!

Even more than that though, Talon loved laying in Torin's arms and talking to him. He spoke about everything. Not realizing that most of their conversations didn't go with the theme of the dream. He discussed his possession, his loyalty to his friends, his love for them. How they felt the same way for him and wanted to do anything to make him happy and protect him from all that they could.

Talon remembered Strider making jokes that the Lords had a bromance to last the ages. And clearly, he was correct. Which made Talon smile. Remembering, period made her smile.

Admittedly, Talon had very little memory of her life before her car accident. She wasn't sure how old she was, where she was from, who her family was, or even most of her likes and dislikes. She remembered her couple years with Strider and coming around the Lords. Well, she remembered the parts with them in it. The time she spent away from them was all a blank to her. Probably just a side effect of, y'know, being hit by a truck and in a coma.

"Are you feeling dizzy or nauseas? Weak?"

"No," She said,"But my skin is still cold no matter how warm I get." Torin took her hand gently. His hands were so warm. And Talon shivered.

"Perhaps I could warm you." He kissed her hand.

"I would like that. ." She breathed softly and inched closer to him. Torin slid his arm around her waist and pressed his hand on her lower back, bringing her body against his. She ran her fingers over his chest, even through the shirt she could feel his muscles. God he was built. She wondered if his body was this fantastic underneath all his black clothing in real life. But then she remembered that this was Torin's dream. Not her own. Who would dream his body more accurately than himself?

He cupped her cheek with his other hand and stroked her cheek,"You are so beautiful." She looked down. No. Talia was beautiful. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He laid her back and kissed her wrist then up her arm to her shoulder, then her neck and then her throat. Holy Gods. Yes. His kiss. . . Every inch that he touched set on fire. She moaned. "My darling, you are simply divine when you warm up."

"I could be warmer," She grinned at him.

Torin opened her robe and kissed down her body, spreading her legs and lifting her nightgown. He leaned his head down and-

Talon was catapulted out of Torin's dream. What the FUCK!

Torin had been woken up by William yelling at him. "Wake up, Sicky! We've got shit to do!"

Torin glared at him,"I fucking hate you."

William grinned,"That's not true, Tor Tor, or your cock wouldn't be full salute to the awesome of me."

"It's not for you, so fuck you!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"ANYA!"

Anya, the Goddess of Anarchy and fiance of Death (that sounded more and more bad ass every time Talon thought it), appeared, wearing a pleather corset, panties, and stockings with a whip in her hands,"What?"

"Control your bitch boy! Make him leave me alone."

Anya looked at William then at Torin,"And I would do this for you. . . Because?"

"Because if you don't I will hug Lucien. Naked." Which meant Lucien would be infected and NEVER touch Anya again. Ever.

Anya growled,"That's mean."

"And?"

She glared at William,"You piss him off and I'll burn your stupid book."

William became very serious, very quickly,"You whore, I-"

"Bye-zies," Anya flashed away.

"Now, William, what the fuck do you want? And be nice."

"Look, a friend of mine needs a favor and I want to help him. But you're the hacker extraordinaire."

"Okay," He ran his fingers through his snowy hair,"Now tell me the actual truth."

"I did tell you the truth."

"No. You didn't."

"How do you figure?"

"Two things. A: You don't have friends. B: You don't DO favors because you want to help. You do jobs and people owe you or pay you. Usually in blood, sex, or drugs. Or a combination of the three. So. Tell me the truth."

William grinned,"Fine. I owe someone something and I need you to find someone for the someone that I owe something to. Can you do it?"

"Yes. I can. But I won't."

"Why?"

"Because you're a douche bag. Now get the hell out."

"What if I get you what you want most?"

"Cronus already tried that lie. Get out."

"I'm not lying. I can do it."

"William. Out."

"OKay, I was lying when I said I can do it. But the someone I'm helping CAN do it. I promise-"

"William, I said-!"

"I swear on my book," William cut him off. Torin stopped. He stared at William. "I swear on my book that you'll be able to touch someone again."

". . . Swear on Gilly's life and your book."

William glared at him, not liking the idea of using Gilly as a convincing tool. "Fine. I swear on Gilly's life and my book."

"I'll help you. Who do I need to find?"

"A woman named Talinilia. She's an immortal."

Talon raised a brow. That name rang a bell. She'd heard it somewhere before. Strider had said it a few times. She knew he had.

"I figured. How will my hacking skills help you find an immortal you-" Talon didn't hear the rest because darkness consumed her. She had faded back into her own mind. Rather suddenly, which was odd. Normally it took a while.

Well, at least she could build up more strength and go back to him tomorrow. Until then, she would rest.


End file.
